Synth
"Synth" is the term for a class of creatures that have recieved various augmentations. They are used by the Triarian Collective, who has the most advanced of such technologies available, and are mass produced for use in combat. The term only applies when the subject includes both Genetic and Cybernetic Augmentations. Difference from Cybernetic and Genetic Augmentation Genetic Augmenation refers to augmenting the subject through Genetic Modification and drugs, while Cybernetic Augmentation refers to augmenting a subject through Cybernetics and electronics. For something to be Genetically Augmented, it must have had it's DNA changed, for something to be Cubernetically augmented, it must contain a robotic part. Synths are classified as the combination of both types of Augmentation Levels Basic Basic level Synths contain few augments. Generally, this is drugs and some minor DNA modifications and cybernetic implants, usually in the form of minor strength augmentations and the likes. They are usually considered to be implemented 'crudely', but that is misleading as they still have to be relatively well implemented. Common things to see at this level are sight and muscle boosts Intermediate Intermediate Synths Contain a larger number of Augments. They use advanced drugs and more DNA modifications as well as numerous cybernetic implants. Common things to see at this level are nervous system grafts and brain enhancements Advanced Advanced Synths are heavily augmented. Large amounts of drugs are used, as well as many cybernetic implants grafted expertly into the being. Genetic Modification is widespread and some characteristics are completely new to the being. Individuals of this level may rarely require mind wipes to help prevent mental instability, but it is not nessercairily required unlike the higher levels. Biological Immortality is often implemented from this level onwards Exacting Exacting Synths are augmented to levels of extremes. They are generally extremely strong and grafted seamlessly to the being. These include Augmentations that are ethically troublesome to many species, as to classify for this catagory the Synths have to have recieved augments to levels that may require a mindwipe for the individual as this form often cause mental instablity due to the changes. An example of this level is the Synth Soldiers . Exalted Exalted Synths have large amounts of Genetic Modifications and Cybernetic implants implemented near perfectly with no errors. As a result they receive skills far beyond that of even other augmented versions of their race. These include Augmentations that are ethically inconcievable to many species, as to classify for this catagory the Synths have to have recieved augments to extreme levels that can require a mindwipe for the individual as this form is almost certain to cause mental instablity due to the extreme changes. Examples include Synth Infiltrators , Elite Synth soldiers and Aerial Synth Soldiers True They are not composed from an augmented base species, but from merging of genetic material, making them literal Synths. These are usually made from the recycled biomass of dead organisms, and as such are sometimes informally reffered to as 'Necro-Synths' due to this composition. Examples include Gunships and Marchers